


Your Love, My Love, Our Love

by LadyTuku



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTuku/pseuds/LadyTuku
Summary: Arnold and Helga have just begun dating as they enter sixth grade. Peer pressure taint them and their friends as sex, drugs and alcohol emerge around them.
Relationships: Gertie Shortman/Phil Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen
Kudos: 4





	Your Love, My Love, Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie

Chapter One

Helga brushed her hair back across her head; using a gallon of hairspray made sure it remained where she wanted it to. Tweezing her unibrow till it submitted; she dabbed a tube of glittery lip-gloss across her lips. Eyeing her clothes contemplatively; Helga made sure dark-wash blue jeans were snug and not loose anywhere and that her pink tee with its curved hem wasn't doing anything weird. Grabbing her bookbag; Helga headed for school, calling out a goodbye to her mom.

"Oh, yeah Helga your dad'll pick you up after school." Miriam was dressed nicely for a change. Helga approved.

"Okay, Mom. Later." Helga walked to the corner where she met up with Pheobe Hererdahl who handed her a cream-cheesed bagel with bacon. Helga smiled her sincere thanks to her best friend. "Thank you, Pheebs." 

"Of course," Pheobe smiled. "I hope I'm in the same classes with Gerald." She crossed her fingers.

"I better be in the same class as Arnold; if I'm not-" Whatever threat Helga had been about to make dried on her tongue as she spotted Arnold waiting....for her! She good-naturedly raced Pheobe toward their loves. She smiled enthusiastically at Arnold's parents Miles and Stella.

"Helga!" Miles embraced her.

"Now, Helga you know you are welcome at the Shortman Boardinghouse whenever you feel like coming over." Stella imparted; hugging the girl as well.

"You look pretty today; Helga." Arnold divulged as he laced his fingers through Helga's and walked her to school; alongside Pheobe and Gerald who were likewise holding hands. Upon getting closer to Hillridge Jr.High School; nervousness crept up on Helga. "We don't have to hold hands in front of anyone if you don't want to."

Shaking her head; Helga held fast to his hand.

"No Foo- Arnold. I want to hold your hand." Helga replied; honestly. It refreshing for Helga to be honest for a change.

"I want to hold your hand too." Arnold informed her; making Helga feel all jello-y inside. Entering Hillridge Jr.High; Arnold had a whistle blown in his face by Coach Wittenberg. "Ow!" 

"Sorry; kids new school rules. Rule 12# no pda on school grounds. I see it again you'll both serve Saturday morning detention. You two have a good first day back. Go, Beavers!" Coach Wittenberg handed out planners to all passing students. Arnold glared at the student planner as if it were offensive.

Helga shrugged; she smiled at Around. Walking to class, side-by-side; the pair chose desks next to each other giving their classmates who weren't in the know things to discuss. Lila; whom hadn't been on the school trip to San Lorenzo; but who had many phone conversations with Helga and Pheobe knew all about Arnold and Helga's relationship upgrade and supported it 100%.

Edmund; a guy who'd been held back; leaned toward Helga and handed her a note.

_Hi, I'm Edmund. You're cute. Wanna catch a movie?_

Helga crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into a trash can. Helga watched in annoyed astonishment as Edmund retrieved the ball but before he could try hitting on her again; Lila's long legs suddenly sprang forward and sent the goon toppling to the floor. The teacher told everyone to settle down. Helga shot a grateful look at Lila who returned the look with a genuine smile.

Helga and Arnold traded happy smiles at each other all through class. Gerald and Pheobe whom had also chosen desks beside one another played footsie.

Dressing out for gym was an irritating chore to Helga. She'd been forced to wear Olga's frayed and threadbare shorts and tank top; and thanks to her recent chest development the guys catcalled at her; which caused Helga to start swinging her fists. Earning a visit to Doctor Bliss. After hugging one another; Dr.Bliss and Helga quickly caught up on what had been going on in their respective lives.

Helga was smiling by the time lunch came around. Finding Arnold at a middle table; Helga went to sit down in the seat that Arnold had draped his coat over; only to have the chair snatched by Edmund. He clumsily offered it to Helga; dropping it on her foot. Screaming in pain; Pheobe and Arnold helped Helga to the nurses' office.

"Today hasn't been my day." Helga sobbed. She was thrilled when Arnold hugged her. "Mmm. That makes it better. But we better save that for after school."

"Wanna go to the park after school? We could get cones at Slausen's and than watch the boats on the river." Arnold suggested. 

"Tell you what; Arnold if my foot ends up not being broken, I'd love too." Helga smiled.

Miriam took Helga to Drymon Clinical Hospital; where her foot was x-rayed. Her toes were sprained not broken but Dr.Steiglitz told her to keep off it for a few weeks than come back and see him. Too bad Miriam chose to take Helga home instead of school. Helga texted Arnold to tell him she couldn't make it for their date; as her mother had sequestered Helga to remain inside to rest up her foot.

"Crummy first day, criminey! Ugh." Helga swallowed a pain pill with some Gatorade. Flipping through soaps and talk shoes; Helga fell asleep.

_Helga embraced Arnold; she was wearing his red checkered shirt. He was shirtless. Helga enjoyed the feel of the muscles. Wrinkling her nose; confusion washed over her. She knew Arnold had been working out; but what she was feeling now were **not** Arnold's muscles._

Opening her eyes she screamed when she found herself up close and personal to Wolfgang who was leering down at her. Scrambling backwards; her pain medicine held up as she whacked her foot into the coffee table. 

"The door was open and you were injured. Figure you'd need a strong man to help you out." Wolfgang flexed his muscles. He bent down and lifted Helga onto one arm and started carrying her upstairs. "Which rooms' yours?"

Swinging her legs; Helga managed to get free but she was suddenly airborne and heading at an alarming rate to the bottom of the stairs. Big Bob opened the front door saw his already injured daughter crying at the bottom of the stairs and saw a punk-ass kid at the top of the stairs.

Unleashed; Big Bob lunged toward Wolfgang who dove head first out the front door. Big Bob threw a rock; beaming the letch in the back. He returned his daughter to the couch and went to fix her some food.

Helga grabbed her cell and texted Arnold; asking how the rest of the school day was going.

Arnold: last class. Algebra. Whew. As soon as school lets out; I'll stop by. XO.

Helga: Now might not be the best time for you to come over. Just had an unexpected visit from Wolfgang. Big Bob is anti-boys right now. But feel free to text me.

They texted and called all night long.

Reviews are welcome


End file.
